Frozen: Connected By Love (Sneak Peak)
by Queen Lily Rose Fire
Summary: What happens when a Northuldra girl saves and falls for an Arednelle prince?


Iduna was half a sleep by the time she had gotten into her tent. Unsurprising, she had spent the day playing with the wind spirit. To be able to fly, how could she not?

The wind spirit was her friend, ever sense she could remember, it's a mischievous friend. Once when she was real small, the wind spirit lost its temper, almost dropped Iduna off near a cliff, but Iduna was lucky to be dropped moments before than after.

Soon after the spirit was it's playful self again. Later, after that Iduna understood the spirit wasn't happy with Iduna. She had thrown away a dead fish she caught into the water out of frustration after it flopped out of her arms into her face making her fall hard. The Wind spirit was unhappy about that, so it was in its way warning her to not be so careless. Mother would say angry spirits are not to be messed with, better to take care and listen.

Lying there Iduna's mother finally came in to sing her goodnight. Iduna would look into her mother's warm blue eyes, like a blue river of dreams, listening to her mother's voice, as she drifted off to sleep.

Iduna was only 10 years old, but she would always remember those precious moments with her mother for the rest of her life. Iduna had many companions, but her best friend was the wind spirit. 

Migrating along the the land they were all raised to respect their home. Because it wasn't just theirs, it was everyone's home, no more, no less. The women of the village liked the wind spirit when washing out clothes, or dealing with wet hair, and such. Sometimes when running along Iduna would hear one of them call her, teasingly they'd ask if her friend would lend a hand?

Fall is my favorite time of the year, Iduna thought. Its when I can see the wind spirit the most out of the year. After getting used to seeing her, I get a little sad in winter, but she still shows herself more. 

It's in the summer I miss her, the most. She's not gone, but less active.

Outside of playing with the wind spirit I'd play with the other kids, too. Mornings we'd do our chores, after lunch if we finish early we're allowed to go off and play. Unless mother calls for me, I can go off and play all day.

I love climbing trees, and avoiding the limits whenever I can. Once I fell from a tree branch, but only to get right back up again.

The world has been painted in sunsets warmth, the air is crisp, and everything's a dream wrapped in reality. Laying about the leaves I just became aware I've been daydreaming. I could hear the birds and squirrels going about and a little a ways I can hear the caribou pasturing in a near field.

Suddenly the leaves stirred, before Iduna could react, she was lifted into the air, contentedly laughing at the prospect. Iduna was happily floating about the air. 

"Hi, Wind Spirit. You bored?" Iduna was soon lifted even higher as a response. Only to be dropped into a pile of leaves formed by the wind to break her fall.

Sometimes Iduna and the wind spirit would play charades with the leaves, or sticks, or stones. 

Trying to guess if it's a tree or a bird, or another person. Once using sticks the wind spirit formed a tent or a hut.

Again and again our nomadic lives are peaceful, going about herding reindeer, I'm content and happy with my life.

"Iduna! We're gathering up." Jerked out of her mind, Iduna turned to see it was Jay. Another one of the kids of our village. We used to always play together, but now he's starting to only play with the boys, so I was bit surprised to see him. 

Finally reaching me, letting him catch his breath, he came to get me, apparently we have guests in our community. Turning to the air looking up, I said. "Sorry, wind spirit. I got to go." 

Turning back to Jay we started making our way back to our village, with Jay still trying to catch his breath, fallowed behind me. 

Usually we'd gather at the end of the day to express any concerns, or news. But if it couldn't wait than we'd gather in the day. 

Usually when it seemed serious it involved the fire spirit, having to start a forest fire, or someone being rude to the earth giants. Reasonable to be wary, we are friends with the elements, but that doesn't give us the right to use them.

So naturally we should respect them, otherwise how could we except them to respect us? 

Mother's words of wisdom has always echoed in my head, and always served me well. I've even gained the reputation of being the Wind child, due to always being respectful, to the wind.

The wind has feelings, like animals, and us.

Looking up, the leader of the Northuldra was waiting for all of us to gather, along side her was my father, her brother.

Once all are a counted, it's explained. Our tribe has captured the attention of a small kingdom called Arendelle, seeing the prospects we have, with little effects to our surroundings they want to learn how to grow from us.

Coming into view two men in green uniforms appeared. I've never seen clothes so pretty. They seemed to be made to blend with summer's green trees and bushes. 

Their hats looked kind of funny. Tall, and round like tree trunks, they seemed nice. Their faces showed excitement, after seeing their curiosity, no one questioned them, we appreciate it curiosity. 

Curiosity is a blessing to learning my mother would say. Soon they made their way back to where they came from, or that's what I thought.

The wind spirit soon started calling me to play, I couldn't say no. Fallowing it's sound, I felt so free, only caring about the here and now. Oh! I think it wants to play chase thought. The wind spirit would pick up sticks or leaves and I'd chase after them, until I caught them or gave up.

Suddenly, I heard a clank. Stopping myself I started looking around. Forest, trees, camp? 

There were tents but a bit smaller, coming into view I saw the two soldiers and four others maybe six? One with darker skin noticed me first.

I was afraid they were going to be upset for me interrupting them, but they didn't seem bothered. The one with darker skin greeted me. 

"Hello there, you playing in these woods." I nodded in response. "Sorry, we didn't mean to take your play ground, we'll be leaving soon."

Play ground? I thought. Isn't that called the outdoors? Huh? Do they have another name for it? I smiled assuredly, letting them know it was fine. They're welcome to be here as me, so why do they seem to be apologetic?

Looking at their camp sight, I was soon curious to see new things. After a while I found out what a sword was, I've heard of them but never seen one in real life. The kind soldier I met name was Lieutenant Mattias. 

He said Lieutenant was his job title. He protected the prince of Arendelle. He was still a soilder, so he was called to go with to meet, and report back to the king of Arendelle.

"Why does he need others to come, when he can come himself?" I asked. Mattias laughed, saying "If only it was that simple."

I thought it was a bit odd, and a bit much, but everyone has their way, mother would say.

The next day before they left, the wind spirit decided to play agame with them before they head off. One of guards who was taking down one of the tents became the perfect target. 

Soon his tent was blowing here, than there to even threatening to get caught in the trees. We laughed at to his poor expense. After that the wind spirit let up, and left the soilder be. 

By this point they've seen the rock giants and a glimpse of the fire spirit, a real hot head I say.

Waving goodbye to Mattias and his band of solideres, I happily made my way back through the woods to our village for dinner. 

We all eat together around the fire, talking about our day. Sitting myself down next to mother, she wrapped her scarf around me, a family heirloom. 

My Aunt had no intention of marrying, so in all likely hood, I was next to become the next Northuldra leader. 

It's my duty to keep our people safe and not stray too far from what's important.


End file.
